The central purpose of the investigation is to observe the stimulation which a newborn with Hyaline Membrane Disease (HMD) receives in a hospital nursery in order to help understand what environmental influences impinge upon the sick premature. The impact of variations from the "normal" course of postnatal care such as treatment in an intensive care nursery is unknown. The current investigation (the pilot) systematically observes infants to obtain information regarding the content, frequency, and patterns of animate and inanimate stimulation experiences by HMD infants in a hospital setting. Observational data will be collected in order to document levels of auditory, visual, and care given stimulation received by the infants. Comparisons will be made with: (a) other premature and (b) well babies in the larger follow-up study.